


Reversible reaction

by SeratheMG (Serathe)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serathe/pseuds/SeratheMG





	Reversible reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toroj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/gifts).
  * A translation of [Proces odwracalny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028358) by [toroj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj). 



A newspaper, an empty teacup on the table. A violin, a skull, a basket of apples...

Emptiness. Vacuum. Signs of other person's presence are still visible, but they become blurry, they vaporize, when not remade by walking touching talking laughing... Even the oxygen leaves the room. Degradation. An irreversible reaction.

 Frantic dialing of a familiar number... The first peep, the second, the tenth... _We are sorry, the number you are trying to call is not reachable. Please try again later._

There is a red stream coming from under the door on the ground floor, it is as thin as a thread, but becomes longer and longer. It curves, goes from wall to wall, like a trapped animal of an unknown species trying to escape from captivity. Something horrible born of even more horribleness...

And then, in the panic's tipping point, when the heart beats one hundred and fifty three times per minute, the hands sweat, cold thoughts spin into chaos the mind refuses to work rejects reality and it is really bad really bad so bad...

 - I'm here. It's fine. I am here.

Silence.

The heart slows down.

Reversible reaction.

"I dreamt that I didn't jump," Sherlock whispers almost inaudibly.


End file.
